wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Katt Williams
Katt Williams is a emmy award winning actor and comedian who was also known as a recurring cast member on Wild 'N Out ''from Season 1 until Season 3 during its original run on MTV. Biography Williams started performing comedy in his Cincinnati neighborhood, Evanston. Williams honed his comic delivery by performing his routine in clubs nationwide, from Oklahoma to Oakland. By 1999, Katt had become an established comic, appearing on stage at the likes of The Improv, The Comedy Club, The Icehouse and The Hollywood Park Casino. Most notably he appeared on BET's ''Comic View as Katt "In the Hat" Williams. Williams starred in his first comedy special in 2006 entitled Katt Williams: Live: Let a Playa Play. His second & first HBO stand-up special was 2006's The Pimp Chronicles, Pt. 1, with his comedy piece "This Shit Right Here Nigga, This Shit Right Here Nigga". In 2007 Williams was offered a movie/standup which he entitled American Hustle. The film had critical success and established Williams as a mainstream comedian. In 2008 Williams released his second HBO comedy special entitled It's Pimpin' Pimpin', with Williams doing more Political standup. In 2012, after a four-year haitus, Williams returned to stand up in his third HBO comedy special, entitled Kattpacalypse. On December 3, 2012, Williams announced the end of his stand-up comedy career, a day after a bizarre incident in Seattle, Washington that landed him in jail. However, just 3 days later, Williams announced he was coming out of retirement. As of late 2013, Williams was on his "Growth Spurt" Tour. On August 16, 2014, Williams returned with a new HBO special titled Katt Williams: Priceless: Afterlife, which was directed by Spike Lee. On September 3, 2015, during an interview, Williams would announce and describe the name of his new upcoming tour entitled "Conspiracy Theory" stating, "The conspiracy conversation is a conversation that we are all familiar with. We know that there are conspiracies out there, but this is a conversation that encompasses a lot of things that aren't being discussed other places. That's the basis for all conspiracy theories: the fact that there is hidden information out there, and how our process changes about things that we thought we used to know. We all, at some point, if we're are at a certain age, we grew up thinking Pluto was a planet. This is probably going to go down as one of my finest works, just because it's a collection of forbidden topics that we can't seem to get answered. I am one of the rare urban public officials. Part of my guarantee in my ticket price is that I'm going to be talking about what we are talking about now, and discussing from now to the next time we see again. This is the open discussion that we've had since 2003. This is what it is about.In 2018, Katt Williams released a new stand up special on Netflix, shot in Jacksonville, Florida, titled Great America Trivia * He returned as a Team Captain in Season 4